


Oh Shit That’s a Lion (Newsietober Day 29)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [20]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU, Thief!Jack, Witch!Crutchie, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jack is a thief on the run when he runs into a very cute witch and his shapeshifting cat.





	Oh Shit That’s a Lion (Newsietober Day 29)

Jack Kelly was running for his life. His pulse pounded in his ears as he raced through the forest, barely hearing his pursuers crashing after him. In the distance, he saw a little cottage, and he summoned up his last bit of energy to put on an extra burst of speed, which took him right to the door and temporarily lost the guards chasing after him. He knocked frantically on the door. It opened, revealing a blond boy in a green tunic, who leaned on a carved wooden staff. 

“Can I help you?” the boy asked. 

“I need a place to hide,” Jack panted. “There’s… there’s folks chasin’ me, and if they find me, they’ll kill me. Can I hide here until they pass?” jack felt something brush against his leg and looked down to see a gold and white cat with a twisted back paw rubbing up against his calf, purring. 

“Sunshine trusts you,” the boy said matter-of-factly. “Follow me.” he led Jack into the house, which was much larger on the inside than it had seemed on the outside. It was filled with herbs, glowing crystals, vials of liquid, bubbling cauldrons, and heavy leather-bound books. The boy’s left foot, Jack now saw, was twisted, and the boy had to rely heavily on the staff to get around.

“Get under the bed,” the boy said. 

“How’s that gonna help?” jack asked. 

“Just trust me,” the boy said. Not having much of a choice, Jack slid under the bed. The cat, who was apparently named Sunshine, crawled under with him. 

“Sunshine, förvandla,” the boy ordered, and the little cat began to grow and change, her golden patches spreading until they covered her entire pelt. After a few moments, a lioness lay next to Jack. Seeming to sense Jack’s uneasiness about the situation, the lioness let out a loud, rumbling purr and licked his face. There was a loud, rude knock at the door, and the boy went to answer it. 

“Hello, sir,” he said cheerfully. “Can I help you?”

“As a matter of fact, you can,” a voice floated back to Jack’s ears. It was the captain of the guard, Warren Snyder. “We’re looking for a fugitive. An escaped thief. He’s probably about two years older than you, messy brown hair, wearing a blue tunic. Seen anyone like that?”

“No sir,” The boy said. 

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind if we search your place,” Snyder said. 

“Of course,” The boy replied. “Feel free, just try not to make a mess of the place, please.” the guards swarmed into the house, and Jack tensed as they approached the bed. Snyder crouched down and peered under the bed, only to be met with the transformed Sunshine’s snarling face. She roared loudly, and Snyder went white. He stood up and fled, barking orders at his minions to do the same. After a few moments of silence, Jack slid out from under the bed, and sunshine followed. 

“Good girl,” the boy said, scratching the lioness behind the ears. “Förvandla.” sunshine shrank back into her housecat form, rubbing against Jack’s leg again. 

“I owe you my life,” Jack said. “What’s your name?” 

“Charlie,” The boy said. “But my friends call me Crutchie. Feel free to do the same.”

“My name’s Jack,” Jack said, holding his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you,” Crutchie said, shaking it. 

“Are you a witch?” Jack asked. 

“Yes,” Crutchie said, smiling. “How’d you guess?”

“Well, your lion cat clued me in,” Jack said. “Look, I ain’t good at this magic stuff, but I ain’t half bad at growin’ things, an’ I can draw real well. Can I stay here with you?”

“If you want,” Crutchie said. “Sunshine and I would be glad to have you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Förvandla means "transform" in Swedish.


End file.
